Within the silence of a CEO
by Mutou Noyuki
Summary: A normal story about Kaiba, from another person's viewpoint... TERMINATED.
1. The CEO's office

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay?_

Chapter 1:

The CEO was in his office as usual, typing his way through his work, wearing the usual serious, calm face. He did not make any sound, until I knocked the lacquered door, which separated him from the corridor outside.

"Come in." he said. I entered silently.

"Kaiba-sama, here are the files you wanted me to work on." I said, wondering why he was always so silent, so...lonely.

The CEO went through the papers within the files, flipping through every single page of the file, reading every minute detail of its contents. After about 5 minutes, he was satisfied with my work.

"Yuki, you can go back now," was all that came out of his lips.

As I turned my back to retreat, I took a swift glance at him. He was not looking at me now; he was returning to his in-tray, reading the papers stacked on it. _He looked serious_, I thought in awe. I have never met anyone who could be _that_ serious.

However, he noticed the silence involved in my actions. He looked up, and caught me in his eyes. I stood there, frozen from head to still toes.

"You can leave now," he said. This time, he kept staring at me, which means that I would have no choice but to walk out of the CEO's office, not daring to even steal a peek back.

(How was it? Boring? Okay? Great? R&R.)


	2. Mokuba and Grandpa

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Grrrrr...)_

Chapter 2:

The door of my office moved open the following afternoon, as I was brainstorming for ideas in my latest project ("How should the design of the new game machine look like?"). Entering from the door was Mokuba.

"Yoz,Yuki." Mokuba greeted. I looked at him.

"I believe that I've told you not to be informal with me at work, friend." I said, looking at the computer screen again. Mokuba laughed.

"When did you start to be so _formal_, Yuki-san?" asked Mokuba cheekily. I scowled at him.

"What's that _for_? You can speak to me that way later, when I'm off work." I said, eyes still on the screen.

Mokuba shook his head. "Honestly, I think that you had changed since you entered Kaiba Corporation six months ago. Is it the company?"

I turned away from the screen. "Of course it isn't –"

"Or is it because of _Nii-sama_?"

For the next few seconds, I stood still on my seat, not daring to move more than an inch, as it I would suffer instant death if I did so. _"Why did I react that way?"_ I thought quizzically. Mokuba seemed to know something, though, as he was smirking in a way that said: "I know what you don't know..."

"Yuki-san, it's okay. I'm here to tell you that Nii-sama _would_ be asking _you_ to go for a business trip with him..._soon_..."

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" I asked quizzically, breaking the stillness I had inside me earlier. But Mokuba had fled from my office before I could know what he meant.

* * *

"Yuugi, how's Jii-chan?" 

"Don't worry. He's fine, Yuki" came the voice of the gameshop owner's grandson.

Mutou Sugoroku(or Jii-chan, as called by everyone else in Domino City), had a bad case of flu two days ago. Yuugi and his mother were terrified (and worried) about it, and took _special _care of him for the following two days. All of Yuugi's friends, especially Jyoonouchi, had come to Kame Game Shop to visit him during that period. However, I did not go there, as I was given a _tedious_ task by Kaiba-sama the day Jii-chan had taken ill, and that I was currently in _America_ at the moment.

"Yuugi--" I began, after a few seconds' of silence.

"Yuki, I know that you are busy at Kaiba Corp., and could not take the time to book a flight--" Yuugi said.

"It's not that," I said. "I was wondering how far you and Anzu had got to now."

There was absolute silence for the following minute. "_Ha!_" I thought, as Yugi must have been tongue-tied because of my _last_ sentence. I decided to stop this mess.

"Yugi, its okay if you do not have an answer for this question. Say hello to Jii-chan for me, though" I said. Yugi did not question any more, and we exchanged goodbyes before I hung up.

(end of chapter 2)

Yuki: Awww.....See the part about Grandpa? That was an extra, as I could not think of anything for the next part of the story...And I'm not saying anything at the moment...

Kaiba: I _know_...(sighs)

Yuki: Thanks for knowing that. Is it okay? Good? Lousy? Anyway, please R&R!


	3. Note to all Readers

**Note to Readers:**

Maybe not many people will read this story, or that I could not think up of any more ideas for my story…whatever the situation really is, I've decided to terminate this story for now.

May I would be able to continue writing in this story at a very, _very_ long time after now, or that I'll not write in it anymore. I'm currently working in my second story(shadow of a dream), and other stories about to be published in this month…

I'm not good at words, so pardon me if I said something wrong…

Thanks for all those who (even bothered to; _haha_…) to read this story!!


End file.
